A Quoi Bon
by MLFT
Summary: Un retour innatendu va engendrer de continuels conflits dans l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: A Quoi Bon.**

**Spoiler: Saison 4, Saison 5.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic à DPB.**

**Résumé: Un retour innatendu va engendrer de continuels conflits dans l'équipe.**

**Note: Je ne connais pas encore le nombre de chapitres que je vais écrire, juste, ce sera assez long, et posté quand j'aurais enfin choisi quelle fin je veux! Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre!**

**Chapitre 1:** ELLE

* * *

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de les regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE pouvait bien lui dire? Qu'elle voulait tout recommencer?

Tony avait l'air de revivre, mais continuerait-il?

Lorsqu'elle les vit revenir, main dans la main, elle détourna son regard vers son ordinateur.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis revint vers son bureau, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que Ziva n'avait pas vu depuis un mois.

"Alors Tony, ça va?"

"A merveille, pourquoi?"

"Comme ça."

De toute évidence, il ne parlerait pas. Alors elle continua son travail. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il partit sans explication.

Et à peine dix minutes plus tard, Ziva partit à son tour.

Elle prit sa voiture, et rentra chez elle. Elle avait conduit pire que d'habitude, ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle avait retenues le maximum de temps.

_"Pourquoi? Dès que je commence à éprouver des sentiments pour un homme, je me fais jetter! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai. Avant, je n'étais pas comme ça. L'idée même de pleurer m'était impossible à imaginer. Mais maintenant, Tim me califierait d'humaine. Pour moi, mes sentiments restent un mystère. Son regard, la semaine dernière, à lui seul, m'a fait pleurer! Et depuis qu'ELLE est de retour, je ne l'aurais jamais."_

Elle arriva chez elle. Elle monta les 4 étages qui la séparaient de son appartement. Elle ouvrit sa porte, la referma, s'appuya contre celle-ci, et se laissa tomber contre le sol, en larmes. Qui pouvait la comprendre? Qui? La seule personne avec qui elle avait jamais parlé, c'était Tali, qui est décédée.

Et elle se rappela que Gibbs avait vécu pire en perdant Shannon et Kelly. Comment avait-il pu survivre malgré ça? Elle n'était pas capable de se ressaisir alors qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et Tony.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le canapé. Sur la table basse, les livres de McGee étaient ouverts à des pages clés de la relation entre Lisa et Tommy. Cela la rendit encore plus mélancolique. Et en même temps, elle eut un sourire. Il avait vu quelque chose entre eux avant elle.

Elle avait eu envie de téléphoner à Tim, puis refusa l'idée même qui aurait pu servir de début au prochain livre de McGee. S'il apprenait qu'elle aimait Tony pour de vrai, elle serait obligée de le torturer et de le tuer par la suite.

Elle relut les passages qu'avait écrit "Thom E. Gemcity". Ils étaient pleins de passion, comme si Tim les avait écrits en étant l'un des personnages. Et elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il n'y avait que ça qu'elle aimait au monde...

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je pense que le suivant arrivera dans les trois jours maximum, le temps de corriger un peu mes fautes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé l'introduction de ma fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:** Il pense à moi.

* * *

Elle se leva, bien consciente que sa décision allait changer sa vie.

Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud. Et elle partit vers la salle de bain pour se démaquiller. Elle utilisait tous ces produits de beauté juste pour Tony, pour qu'il la remarque. Mais il y avait Jeanne maintenant, et ça la déprimait.Elle ne ferait rien ce soir, à part regarder un film.

Mais à peine dix minutes après le début de son film, son téléphone sonna. Elle vit sur l'écran extérieur qu'il s'agissait de Tony. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher. S'il l'appelait alors qu'il était avec ELLE, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

"Tony, ça va?"

"Ca dépend ce que tu appelles aller, ramène ta fraise au NCIS, on a une affaire."

"D'accord. A tout de suite."

Elle éteignit à contre-coeur la télé. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se maquiller, mais une fois face au miroir, elle fit demi-tour.

_"Après tout, pourquoi faire des efforts, il ne me remarquera jamais comme je le voudrais, alors autant arrêter tout de suite de penser que je peux être une autre."_

Elle prit seulement des vêtements de rechange, son sac, puis ses clés. Son arme était déjà à sa ceinture. Elle ne la quittait jamais. Elle sortit à toute vitesse. En passant au premier, elle vit que la commère de l'immeuble regardait qui descendait à cette heure-ci. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle prit sa voiture.

Une fois arrivée au NCIS, elle prit l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait plus personne. Normal, qui travaillerait à 22 heures? Elle bien sûr. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Gibbs.

"Alors, Gibbs, on a quoi?"

"Suspicion d'enlèvement."

"A 22 heures?"

"Officier David, j'aurais préféré ma soirée chez moi plutôt que travailler, mais vois-tu, Ziva, lorsqu'une des seules personnes connaissant où se trouve le bateau transportant de nouvelles technologies d'armes, on intervient de suite."

"Ouh, ça promet une longue nuit."

"Et oui, Ziva, de toute façon, pour moi, ça l'aurait été." dit DiNozzo qui venait d'arriver.

"Merci, DiNozzo, maintenant, j'ai d'horribles images de toi dans ma tête."

"Si horrible que ça?"

Elle se retourna, et il la vit. Les yeux légèrement rougis, pas maquillée. Sans effacer son sourire, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour ne rien faire paraître, il demanda:

"Où est McGee?"

"Avec Abby, on a un enregistrement transmis par la hotline et ils l'identifient." répondit Gibbs.

"Donc, on a encore aucune preuve que...au fait, c'est qui qui a disparu?" renchérit Ziva.

"Capitaine de corvette Liam Reynolds."

"On commence les recherches boss."

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils cherchèrent une piste, en connexion avec le labo d'Abby, et seulement après ce délai, McGee arriva tout content.

"Patron, j'ai trouvé la voiture de Reynolds. Vers le RFK Stadium..."

"Qui est aussi près du US Army National Guard Armory. DiNozzo, David, vous y allez."

Dans les dix secondes suivantes, ils étaient déjà partis.

"Ziva, ça va?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Ben, t'as les yeux rouges, t'es pas maquillée, c'est ...inhabituel."

"Occupe-toi de ton bien-être, c'est plus important que le mien."

"Hey, oh, on est une équipe, je suis proche de toi, malgré ce que tu peux penser. Et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter."

"Je vais bien. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec JEANNE?"

"Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais pour le moment, entre nous, ça va. Si tu la connaissais mieux, je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais."

"Si tu le dis."

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot les dix minutes suivantes, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

"Bon, alors, Ziva, tu ouvres la portière?"

"C'est fait, Tony."

"T'es une rapide..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car son téléphone sonna. Ziva était persuadée que c'était Jeanne, et elle ne se trompa pas.

"Jeanne, je risque de bosser toute la nuit, alors, on se retrouve au déjeuner...comme...avant."

Il raccrocha.

"Tout va bien?"

"Oui, alors, t'as trouvé quoi?"

"Un ordinateur, une paire de gants, et une malette."

"Génial, on fera remorquer la voiture demain et on prend ça."

"Tony, on peut pas laisser la voiture, elle est ouverte maintenant. On a qu'à appeler une dépanneuse ouverte 24/24!"

"Bonne idée Ziva."

Ziva rentra avec la dépanneuse, ce qui lui évitait une autre conversation avec Tony.

_"Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, qu'on était proches. Peut-être qu'après tout, il y a une chance qu'un jour, il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne verrait pas que je ne m'étais pas maquillée."_

**A suivre...**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai essayé d'aller aussi vite que possible, c'est pour ça que c'est un peu court. (En fait, j'écris beaucoup et après, je coupe pour faire des chapitres)(hey, hey, je suis sadique)**

**Donc, je pense poster une à deux fois par semaine à partir de maintenant, le week-end la plupart du temps. Voilà, n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews, comme ça, je sais si ça vous a plu, et quelle fin je vais choisir!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Comme pour les autres chapitres, aucun des persos n'est à moi (pour le moment hihihi!)

**Chapitre 3**: Encore.

* * *

Pour Abby et McGeek, la nuit commençait à peine, et ils ne risquaient pas de dormir. Tony venait juste de leur amener l'ordinateur, qu'il fallait absolument examiner, ainsi que la mallette. Abby fut étonnée de ne pas voir Ziva.

"Tony, où est Ziva?"

"Oh, elle rentre avec la dépanneuse."

"Elle faisait quoi ce soir?"

"Aucune idée, on en a pas parlé."

"Et vous avez parlé de quoi?"

"Ah, ah, non Abby, je suis un trop bon agent pour que tu me fasses dire quoi que ce soit."

"Ouh, ça sent la relation."

"Oui, mais pas avec Ziva. Je suis de nouveau avec Jeanne...mais tu le savais."

"Ben oui, je voulais juste que tu le dises de toi-même."

"Et bien, je te l'ai dit, j'y vais maintenant, Ziva ne va pas tarder."

Il partit, laissant un Abby très mal à l'aise, qui voulait discuter avec son ex, et très proche ami.

"Tim, comment réagit Ziva?"

"Tu veux dire, par rapport à Jeanne. Je suppose qu'elle le prend mal. Elle la hait, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle supporte longtemps la situation."

"Il faudrait lui dire."

"Et puis quoi encore! Si elle apprend qu'on a dit à Tony...On est morts."

"Ouais, t'as pas tort. Je tiens à vivre encore quelques années. On a qu'à...les laisser se débrouiller!"

"Excellente idée. Maintenant, tu m'aides pour le mot de passe?"

Ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur les potentiels indices, sans cracker l'ordinateur. Les seules empreintes retrouvées dans et sur la voiture, étaient celles de Reynolds. Ils réussirent tous à dormir, dès lors que Gibbs n'était pas dans les parages.

Vers sept heures, Tony se réveillait. Il allait s'éclipser une petite heure. Il se leva, et vit que Ziva dormait, tête contre son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux.

_"Je suis désolé, Ziva."_

Et il partit. Ce petit contact n'avait même pas réveillé la jeune Israélienne, qui continua à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Abby arrive en criant qu'elle avait quelque chose.

"Ziva! ZIVA! Où est Gibbs?"

"Uhhh...probablement allé chercher son café. Pourquoi?"

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête de son bureau.

"J'ai peut-être retrouvé Reynolds."

Elle leva rapidement la tête et croisa le regard d'Abby, qui changea directement.

"Ziva, tu as oublié de te maquiller, c'est évident. T'as des cernes aussi longues que le Mississipi."

"Merci Abby, j'adore qu'on me dise ça au réveil! Bon, alors, où tu l'as trouvé?"

"Tu vas jamais le deviner..."

"Abby!"

"Au Washington Navy Yard!"

"Tu veux dire...ici?"

"Pas dans notre bâtiment, mais au Building 112."

"Préviens Gibbs, j'y vais avec McGee."

Elle se leva, ouvrit le tiroir où elle gardait son arme, la mit à la ceinture, et partit vers l'ascenseur en courant, portant son téléphone à son oreille, de façon à appeler du renfort.

Lorsqu'elle revint, une heure après, bredouille, et ayant lancé les fouilles de tous les bâtiments du Washington Navy Yard. Elle vit Tony à son bureau.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Alors, tu l'as trouvé?"

"Non, on a trouvé que son portable. Je fais fouiller tous les bâtiments, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore là!"

"Tu le diras à Gibbs, il est chez Jenny, mais il va pas tarder."

"Comment était ton petit-déj'?"

"Bien, merci. Je vois que tu t'es toujours pas maquillée."

"J'ai pas eu le temps, puis ça sert à rien."

"Pourtant, maquillée, t'as l'air d'avoir dormi au moins quatre heures."

"Ben justement, j'ai pas dormi quatre heures. Alors, autant rester comme on est. Je suis pas affreuse non plus."

"Non, juste, tu te laisses aller. Et... à quand remonte ton dernier rendez-vous?"

"Je ne sais pas... Quand Roy était à l'hôpital?"

Il comprit que c'était un petit ultimatum, elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle était mal, et qu'elle en avait marre.

Gibbs descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant Ziva, il dit:

"Si tu es là, Ziva, c'est qu'il n'y était pas."

"Non, je fais tout fouiller, mais je pense qu'il n'est plus là."

"Et il faut qu'on le retrouve, ou le bateau ne partira pas. Et la Marine perdrait des millions."

"Tu crois que le capitaine est déjà mort?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. McGee et Abby ont cracké son mot de passe?"

"Pas encore." répondit Ziva.

Il était déjà dix heures, quand les deux fous d'informatique crackèrent enfin ce code. Gibbs descendit au labo d'Abby.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?"

"Et bien, Renard Argenté qu'on aime tant, nous savons ce qu'il devait faire hier soir."

"Abby, ne m'oblige pas à t'extirper cette information."

"Il avait rendez-vous...pour une promotion."

"Et son commanditaire n'a informé personne?"

"Non, M'sieur."

"Et où est ce gars?"

"Et bien... Il a disparu lui aussi."

"Mais...on a trouvé qu'il a une cabane où il s'enferme pendant ses permissions."Dit McGee.

"L'adresse!"

Et ils partirent. Ils trouvèrent Reynolds, et son kidnappeur. Une affaire bouclée en douze heures, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Tony partit voir Jeanne, et Ziva recommençait à déprimer.

_"J'ai retrouvé le même Tony ce matin. On dirait qu'il n'est bien que la nuit. Et dire qu'il est avec ELLE. Si je lui avais dit plus tôt, peut-être je ne souffrirais pas de cette façon! Mais qui sait. Je vais continuer mes belles résolutions, et on avisera plus tard!"_

* * *

A bientôt avec un autre chapitre! n'oubliez pas la petite review que les auteurs adorent! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, NCIS ne m'appartient pas. Donc personne ne tournera une seule de mes fics! (Dommage pour moi!)

**Note**: Désolé pour le temps, et le fait que la chapitre est court, mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pendant quelques jours. Et si c'est court, c'est pour laisser le suspence jusqu'au bout. (La suite est trop drôle alors je vous fais languir.)

**_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la tite review!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**: ET ALORS?

"Pourquoi tant de mal dans ce monde? Voilà une semaine qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, et il m'énerve déjà. Toujours dans les "Nous", et puis après "Et toi? T'en es où?" Bien sûr, je sais que c'est normal pour lui de demander ça, il amorce la conversation."

Chez Tony.

"Ah, lala. Jeanne. C'est vraiment bien d'être à nouveau ensemble. Mais...Il y a Ziva. Jeanne, je voudrais tellement te dire que tu m'as manquée, mais j'ai trouvé Ziva, elle, avec qui j'ai des points communs. Et pourtant, c'est toi que j'aime...JEANNE."

Lendemain matin, 7 heures.

Tony arrivait à l'heure. Et ça, c'est très inhabituel de sa part.

"Tony, il y a un problème?"

"Pourquoi cette question Ziva?"

"Tu es à l'heure Tony!"

"Commence à en prendre l'habitude, je ne serais plus jamais en retard."

"ELLE t'a offert une montre?"

"Ah,ah...je hais ton ironie."

Fin de la conversation, Ziva ne voulait pas argumenter. Gibbs arriva très vite vers son bureau, un café à la main.

"Une affaire patron?"Demanda DiNozzo.

"Tu aimerais bien, hein Tony. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est terminer ton rapport. Je l'attends avant la fin de la journée, et que ce soit écrit de façon la plus lisible possible."

"C'est clair au moins, pas comme la dernière fois, tu sais bien que moi c'est vite OU bien!"

"Et si c'était pas plus long pour toi à l'ordinateur, tu serais déjà sur ton clavier!"

Ziva était à moitié explosée de rire. Elle était d'un rouge écarlate, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à sonner. Elle arrêta de sourire, et elle décrocha.

"Allo?"

"..."

"Oui, ok, moi aussi, bisous."

Tony, à qui aucun des mots n'avait échappé, arriva en faisant mine d'être discret.

"Il s'appelle comment?"

"Ça te regarde pas!"

"Ouh, tu veux garder le secret."

"Je ne suis pas en mission...MOI!"

Sans le vouloir, elle l'avait blessé. Elle le savait. Surtout qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une de ses tantes. Et elle s'était servi de ça pour blesser son coéquipier qu'elle aimerait tant avoir comme amant.

Il repartit vers son bureau, sans sourire. Il savait que cette mission avait été pénible, surtout pour elle qui croyait que Tony avait des problèmes de santé. Mais elle devrait accepter Jeanne, car c'est elle qu'il aimait.

La journée passa lentement pour Ziva qui regardait Tony se battre avec toutes ces feuilles. Elle vint à sa rescousse, sachant bien que dès qu'il aurait fini, il irait avec ELLE.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau.

Elle prit quelques feuilles et partit à son bureau.

Pas un mot, pas une explication. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, était de se concentrer sur son travail. Enfin, celui de Tony. Mais pour elle, c'était la même chose.

Vers 16 heures, ils terminèrent. Tony, tout content, s'approcha du bureau de Gibbs et déposa son rapport.

"T'as de la veine qu'elle soit une âme charitable. Moi, à sa place, je t'aurais laisser trimer sans rien dire."

"Je sais."

Il s'avança vers le bureau de Ziva.

"Merci. Je te le revaudrais."

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Tony dut rester jusqu'à 18 heures. Dès qu'il eut l'autorisation de partir, il ne demanda pas son reste, et fuya à toute allure, de peur d'être rattrapé par son patron, pour une affaire.

Ziva le regarda partir. Elle ne comptait pas rentrer chez elle ce soir. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Rien chez elle ne lui rappelait celui qu'elle aimait. Alors qu'ici, elle pouvait imaginer comment serait la vie, s'il était auprès d'elle et pas de Jeanne.

Elle fit un peu d'ordinateur, avant que la voix de son patron ne se fasse entendre.

"Ziva, rentre chez toi."

"Euh... Bientôt, je finis ça...et j'irais."

"Il n'est pas question que tu dormes ici."

"Loin de moi cette idée Gibbs. Je termine juste. Je n'aime pas laisser un travail _en suspente."_

Gibbs sourit au petit lapsus de Ziva et partit.

Vers minuit, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Alors, au lieu de s'endormir, elle alla vers le burea de Tony, s'assit dans le fauteuil de celui-ci et ferma ses yeux.

Dans cette ambiance, rien ni personne ne pouvait la déranger. C'était comme ça. Elle aimait ce que dégageait l'endroit, imaginer Tony à ce bureau. Rien ne pouvait la faire se sentir mieux. Si ce n'est rêver de la relation qu'elle pourrait entretenir avec Tony.

Une relation simple, sans équivoque, sans risque d'être dérangé par une fille qui veut toujours tout avoir, et qui est prête à tout pour l'avoir.

Mais en fait, elle était un peu comme ça. Vouloir et avoir. C'est ce qui régissait sa vie. Kate avait le NCIS, elle a voulu le NCIS. Jeanne avait Tony, alors elle voulait Tony.

Mais à savoir si elle aimait Tony pour Tony, où si c'était parce que Jeanne l'avait.

Non, elle aimait Tony. Elle n'a connu l'existence de Jeanne qu'il y a peu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Réveil

* * *

Tony arriva à l'heure. Il vit Gibbs, McGee, et Ziva dormait dans le fauteuil de celui-ci. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée? 

"Patron, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas réveillée?"

"Je me suis dit qu'elle préfèrerait que ce soit toi. Puis, ce n'est pas encore l'heure. T'as qu'à la réveiller."

"Ben oui, je vais pas travailler à son bureau. Quoique... Je vais la laisser dormir quelques minutes de plus."

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil de la jeune femme, et commença à fouiller à la recherche du nom de son "petit copain". Il ne trouva rien de personnel dans le bureau de Ziva, et il dut se résigner à fouiller son sac quand Gibbs lui ordonna de la réveiller.

Alors, il s'approcha de son propre bureau, et la regarda quelques secondes, avant de passer sa main contre sa joue en murmurant "Ziva, réveilles-toi." Il espérait qu'elle se réveillerait lentement, tout doucement, comme dans les films. Mais ce fut un réveil en sursaut.

"Hein, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tony?"

"Tu t'es endormie dans mon fauteuil. Mais il est l'heure de te lever."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'aurais du rentrer plus tôt."

La voix grave de Gibbs résonna dans l'open space.

"Ziva, prends l'habitude de partir avant moi, où tu pourras installer ton lit ici!"

"Bien patron."

10 heures, QG du NCIS.

"Patron, je t'en supplie, il nous le faut."

"Tu n'es pas le seul DiNozzo, je ne veux pas non plus aller à cette conférence sur le harcèlement sexuel." répliqua Gibbs.

"Alors, choisis une affaire avant demain, où je te jure que je vais me suicider!"

_"Qu'ils sont puérils! C'est le seul moment où l'on peut dormir tranquillement...non mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi, vraiment c'est n'importe quoi!"_

"Ohoh! Ziva! Tu m'entends?"demanda Tony.

"Euh...Quoi?"

"Tu voudras bien m'achever si on va à cette saleté de conférence ou je dois demander au bleu d'oublier les règles, chose qu'il refusera bien sûr!

"Bien sûr, couteau, poison, arme à feu?"

"Oui, en fait, je crois que je serais prêt à affronter une conférence!"

Deux jours plus tard, 7 heures du matin.

"Ziva, s'il te plait!!!!!!!"

"Non, Tony, je ne te taperai pas...là! T'as un casier en moins ou quoi?"

"On dit une case, et c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas aller à ce truc."

"Vous n'avez pas à faire des choses aussi tordues, on a une affaire." Intervint Gibbs.

"Yeeeeeessssss!" Cria DiNozzo.

"Pfff! Alors, on a quoi?" Demanda Ziva.

"Trafic de drogue. Un mort, deux blessés. Tous des marines."

Sur la route, pas un mot, Ziva n'osa aborder aucun sujet, de peur que ça arrive sur Jeanne ou sur son pseudo petit ami, qui était en fait sa tante, ce qui comporte une grande différence.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Tony prit Ziva à part.

"Hey, ça va?"

"Très bien, pourquoi cette question?"

"En deux jours, on n'a pas parlé d'autre chose que du boulot, et encore. T'as des problèmes?"

"Non, maintenant, laisse moi. Chacun ses problèmes et comme ça tout est réglé."

Elle partit, le laissant seul face à lui-même. Il partit vers la scène de crime.

Ils ne récoltèrent qu'une scène de crime polluée par de petits flics locaux. Ils rentrèrent.

Ils passèrent la plupart de l'après-midi à attendre les résultats d'Abby concernant la coke et les billets, qui s'avérèrent faux.

Labo d'Abby

"Les billets, qu sont faux, mais je l'avais déjà dit, portaient de la coke. Je sais, c'est même pas inhabituel, car..."

"Abby!" Cria Gibbs.

"Bien, chef, j'ai presque pu retracer le parcours de ces billets. Vous voulez savoir comment?"

"Non, Abby."

"Allez, Tony, toi tu veux?"

"Heu...non, j'ai l'impression que c'est assez gore!"

"Et tu aurais raison, bref, le gars qui les avait, habitait Georgetown et travaille dans une pizzeria, je dirais comme gérant de la boutique, il doit certainement s'occuper du blanchiment, et autre affaires..."

"Merci Abby."

Ils filèrent à toute vitesse.

Sur les lieux...

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre, mais, que vois-je? Et oui, pour vous avoir fait patienter, la première partie du DERNIER chapitre de la fic!!!!**

* * *

_Preview _**Chapter 6:** A la vie, à la mort, à l'amour 

_Sur les lieux..._

"Tu sais patron, s'il n'avait pas tué ce gars, il me ferait beaucoup moins peur." Dit Tony.

"Tony, ce n'est qu'un petit trafiquant, et nous sommes quatre."

"Bien sûr. Bien sûr."

"Alors, McGee avec moi. Ziva tu vas avec Tony."

Ils se déployèrent.

"Tony, à trois, vous entrez. Un, deux...trois!"

Ils entrèrent tous.

"Agents Fédéraux, plus un geste!" Cria Ziva.

Il pointa une arme vers la jeune israélienne qui n'eut pas le temps de voir les trois balles qui arrivaient vers elle.

Elle termina rapidement sur le sol, tout comme le gars, traversé par sept ou huit petites balles que lui avaient envoyés les trois autres agents avant de se jeter sur le sol, au secours de Ziva.

Les derniers mots qu'elle entendit furent

"ZIVA! ZIVA! REVEILLE-TOI!!!!"

Prononcés par Tony, qui refusait de perdre son amie.

Voilà, je n'en met pas plus, désolée pour l'enquête, je suis pas très douée pour raconter les enquêtes!

* * *

**Une petite review!!!Pour dire ce que vous en pensez! Je posterai plus rapidement le dernier chapitre, mais il n'est pas tout à fait terminé!!!!!**


End file.
